I Forgot to Crash the Mode
by KKsaiyancat
Summary: Bart Allen and Impulse are compelte opposites. I just happen to be both of them.


**I Forgot to Crash the Mode**

KK: I got this idea while watching "Bloodlines" (Season 2, episode 6) for the fourth time (yes, fourth...) and then watching "Before the Dawn" (Season 2, episode 10, I think...). Bart said that he had to 'get in character'. So how would everyone react when they found out he wasn't a hyperactive, talkative teen, but really a serious and cynical teen? We'll we find out in _I Forgot to Crash the Mode_.

Bart: KK doesn't own anything.

KK: WARNING: It's rated T for self-abuse, character death, cussing and temporary insanity (that last one isn't really a reason... T-T) I'd say this takes place after "Endgame". So... Wally's dead... *Sob*... I can't make him dead! I can't! So he's still alive in this... He retired (for a while) and is still living with Artemis (for now...).

P.S-The ending of 'Cornered' (season 2, episode 11) didn't happen... yet.

P.P.S- Bart/Rose, brotherly BluePulse, Tim/Cassie, Superboy/M'gann/La'gan, minor Spitfire, Wally/Linda

* * *

The world was mocking me again. Jaime kept glancing over at me at a briefing earlier. He was probably worried about me. There was no need to be worried. After all, I am a pitiful existence. Nothing more than a dirty slave.

I was now 'relaxing' in my 'room' at the Garrick's house. No one else was there. It was just me. Like it had always been. When suddenly a line I use to always say popped into my mind; "I'm sorry for being alive." Yes, I've always been muttering complaints. For as long as I can remember. Which isn't very long, now that I think about it. I take off my gloves and slowly trace the scars. One big one from a lashing. Several others accompanied it, but there was a big difference. The small ones were... self-inflicted.

"No one would care anyway." I mutter, taking out my small pocket knife from one of my glove's compartment. I flip it up and stare at the point before listening. Yeah, I was right, no one was in the house. It was just me. I am tempted to get one of the bigger knifes in the kitchen, but I know when Jay and Joan get back, they'd notice it missing.

Jay and Joan. They were my 'family'. I saved them, for now. I kept everything from going wrong, so far. But I knew everything would fall back into the 'bad lane' soon. Yet again, I'm tempted to get a one of the big knifes, but I instantly decide not to as I feel the blade against my skin. Blood draws. I like the color of blood. I don't know why, but I do. Maybe it's because everyone thinks blood is disgusting. Most people do, at least. I know Wally and Rose hate it. I just stare when I see it. The scent fills my nose and I sigh; it's a sigh of relief.

Linda would be ashamed of me. But I know she has the same problem. She can't stop cutting herself either. Wally hates when she does it. He's tried convincing her to stop, but she never does. She says she will, but we all know it's short-lived.

Just like everything else. I sigh again and slide my pocket- knife over my arm again. I loved the feel of it. The slight pain it causes, the jolt of air, the blood oozing out, ever so slowly. I know I'm only thirteen. If you told a random person that I did this, they'd probably reply with: "He's so young! Get him to stop, he has so much to look forward to!"

Everyone was the same. Except for me. I was the loner, the sad, desperate boy. All of this was hid behind a mask. A mask of insecurity and untrusting lies that hide everything. The only person that knows anything is Jaime. He was supposed to be my 'master', but I saved him. For now, at least. But he only knows the lesser extent. He only knows I am a slave, that he was my 'master'.

I would just keeping moving. I wouldn't try to dwell on the past. In all, I was- am, technically- an empty shell. I don't let emotions show anymore. _'Every time the topic comes to mind when you have a knife in hand, it ends badly' _a voice reminds me. I ignore it and continue thinking about my sad excuse of a life. And like last time this happened, I end up stabbing my arm. I have to bite my tongue to keep from screaming out in pain.

Pain. That's what Rose use to love. Then she turned sides. She was the closest thing to a best friend and they took her away. They killed her, right in front of me! I was supposed to be the next one to die, not her! I promised I would protect her. And I failed. Again. Just like I fail everything else.

I didn't mean to, but I stab myself again. This time I really do scream. I growl and begin sobbing, remembering every detail. I tuck the knife away and pull my gloves back on. I never treat my wounds. I don't really care. Only the weak get wounds, and the weak shouldn't be cared for.

Rose didn't think that.

_A boy with brown hair and lime-green eyes and a girl with white hair and blue eyes stood against them. They had for a long time. "Rose Wilson and Bart Allen. They're my saviors." Some people would say. The rest would say, "They need to stop trying. It's a lost cause." _

"_Run, Rose, Bart! I'll hold them off!" He yelled. "Papa, no!" I yelled. Rose dragged me away as the guards attacked him. I felt tears come to my eyes as my mother rushed passed us to help my father. I looked away, Rose continuing to drag me. A sickening crunch was heard. _

'_Don't think about it, Bart.' _The voice told me. It sounded like Rose. _'Did you take another overdose of your pills?'_ She asks. I nod, "Yeah. I'm sorry, Rosie. I know I said I wouldn't."

"_**Rose, no! Let her go, she didn't do anything! Don't kill her, please!"**_

"_**Sure, Linda. I guess I can do it. But without Rose..."**_

"_**Does this look like a future worth returning to?!" **_

"_**It's time to get in character."**_

No one could see past the mask in this time. And no one would, unless I told them. I take out a small IPod I'd found in the future. I didn't give it to them, because it was still mostly usable. Hell, it was brand new. I'd been able to get some music on it. The song I liked the most would either have to be _Chemical Emotion _(by Rin Kagamine and GUMI Megpoid) or _Move Along _(by All American Rejects)_._ The first one reminded me of Linda and Wally, the second was practically my life in a nut shell.

Then again, those were the only two songs on there. I had been tempted to add _I = Fantasy _to it, but I never got to. The G4 had left and tooken their laptop before I could download it. The G4 were the resistance. Made up of my Aunt Dawn (speedster), my cousin Linda (A.K.A Jinx, a sorceress), her half-sister, Raven (who scared me to a lesser extent and was also a sorceress) and Lian, Red Arrow's and Cheshire's daughter.

The G4 stood for Genius 4. Rose, Wally and I use to be part of the resistance, but Wally and Rose... died... And I was stuck here, in the past. Stupid past. Stupid Reach. Stupid Light. A door opened and closed. The Garricks were back. Time to put the mask back on.

I ran out to greet them, like I always did. Jay told me Young Justice had called a meeting. I was confused about how he knew this. Wally told him, apparently. I said I would get right over, but he told me not to go. I had to go. I knew this what this meeting was about. Raven was joining Young Justice. Linda and her use to tell me about it all the time.

I pleaded to go, and finally I was granted permission. I rushed off to meet my future-cousin.

I arrived to find them all introducing themselves to her. They were all confused when I arrived. "Bart? You knew about this meeting?" Nightwing asks. I nodded at the bird, grinning. I rushed over to Raven and hugged her, like I had everyone else when I first met them. "Purple hair, that's so crash!" I said. She raised an eyebrow, "Crash?" I nodded, though I was truly sickened by my enthusiasm. She blanched, "You're too happy." I faltered. I hated being called happy. I was _not _happy.

She left me standing there. Everyone stared at me as my face went from happy to annoyed. Jaime sweat-dropped and pushed me out of the room. "Hermano, you almost blew your cover," he tells me. I sigh, nodding. He knows a little past the mask, but only that I get annoyed easily. And that I hate the future him's guts.

"So who was that?" He asks. I sigh, "My cousin's half-sister. Or she will be in a few years." He nods, "She was a villain before she joined us. You knew that, right?" It's my turn to nod, "She's not the only villain I'm related to." Surprise is evident on his face, "Who else?"

"Professor Zoom. Cobalt Blue. I have a half-brother who is the new Captain Boomerang. It stinks worse than crap (lol), whenever we meet he acts as if I'm dirt. The worst part? He has super speed, too. Only a small bit at a time, but it's quite annoying." I tell him. I quickly add, "Don't tell anyone what I just told you. They'd all hate me if they knew I was related to so many villains." He smiled and nodded. We both entered the other room again. The mask was back on.

Jaime didn't know about my cutting problem. Or about my pills. Or any of my scars. Or that I was at least 35 pounds underweight. The scarab might have figured it out and not told him. I'm betting that's what happened.

I take off my gloves after I get back 'home'. The wounds are already healing. But they would leave small scars. That I knew. After all, ever since I got a hold of the knife that one time when I was nine, I'd been doing this. It wasn't unusual. My roommate at the 'prison' was 48. He said he'd been cutting himself since he was imprisoned, which was pretty damn long ago, for him at least. I turn my IPod on and try to figure out which of my two songs I should listen to. Until I find a folder that had remained hidden. It read: "Rose's Music." I checked to see what was in it.

Not very many songs. One, actually. _I = Fantasy _to be exact. I have to listen to it.

_The sky was gray. Ashes were falling, like always. A brown haired boy with lime-green eyes was running. Running for his life. It was the first time the power inhibitor had been off his whole life. Wally had told him to run. Run as fast as he could. As far as he could. The last images continued to replay in his mind. _

"_**Run! Bart, run as far and fast as you can!" **__The carrot-top yelled. "__But I'd be leaving you...__" The older speedster continued yelling at the younger speedster. Bart could only stare. No tears came, nothing was felt. "__**Just...Run..."**_

_It didn't seem like much at the time, but looking back it was a disaster. New events repeated. _

"_This girl and this boy have been plotting an escape. For their punishment, one shall die in front of the other." Blue Beetle said. No one said anything, fearing that they would also be executed. "Now which one..." _

_Bart stepped forward, "It was my plan. She had nothing to do with it." He says. Blue Beetle ignores him and grabs Rose. "No!" The boy yelled as she was led to a chain and tied up. She smiled, "Don't be worried, Bart. It'll all be okay." Blue Beetle tied Bart up, so he wouldn't try to stop what was about to happen. The boy closed his eyes, trying to imagine it was all a nightmare. Black Beetle hit the back of his head, forcing his eyes open. Blue Beetle smirked. An evil smirk. Plasma cannon, 100%. _

"_No! Please no, it was my fault, not hers!" He yowled. The cries of despair went unnoticed by everyone. He continued yowling as the cannon was about to be fired. "Rose, no! Let her go, she didn't do anything! Don't kill her, please!" Everything was in slow motion. Then blood. _

_A body was carelessly tossed on the ground. Blood pooled. Another life was lost. And it was his fault. _

"Bart! Bart wake up!" Jaime yowled. Beast Boy, Robin, Nightwing, Superboy, Arsenal (only god knows how he convinced Superboy and Arsenal to come) and I had been at a sleepover that Jaime had convinced us to have at his house. "Dude, what was that about? You were thrashing around like someone was trying to kill you!" Beast Boy said. I was panting and sweating, I noticed. "Nothing. J-Just a nightmare." I reply, grinning. _'More like a memory! You were dreaming about my death!' _Rose's voice tells me. I want to snap back at her, but I know that if I do, everyone will think I'm sick.

"I'm gonna get a snack." I suddenly say after a few minutes passed. Of course I went to the bathroom first. I just stared at my appearance. _'You still look the same to me.'_ Rose told me. I almost smiled. I didn't, though. My brown hair was messy. My eyes were dull and made me look haunted. I wasn't in costume now. I was wearing long sleeves, like I always do. And sweat pants that were a bit big on me. I lock the door and pull my sleeves up. The wounds were gone.

I take my pocket knife out of my pants. I always kept it with me. Flipping it up, I stare at the tip. Still pointy. I look back to my arm and then back to the knife. I was stuck in the past.

_Slice!_

I had no way to get back to where I thought was home. And I didn't even want to go back!

_Slice!_

My best friend was dead. And it was my fault! And most of my family was dead, too!

_Slice!_

My knife was bloody now. I turn the sink on a put it under the water. Someone would notice that my arm was bloody, too. I take a bunch of toilet paper to wipe it off. There's a knock on the door. "Bart, are you in there?" It was Nightwing. I reply with, "yeah."

"Are you okay?"

I repeat, "yeah" and continue washing off my arm. _'He thinks something is wrong.'_ Rose tells me. I mutter a, "I can tell" back to her. He tries opening the door. _'Too bad, it's locked,' _I think smugly. I didn't think he'd kick the door down. So when he did, I didn't know what to think. He stared at me in shock. At first I thought he thought I had tripped and fell on something and was washing my arm off. But then he saw my knife in the sink. I looked down as he turned the sink off and took my knife.

"_What_..." he pauses and shows me my knife, "...Is this?" I pretend to play dumb and say, "A pocket knife?" He glares and I answer again with, "_My _pocket knife."

He grinds his teeth and puts my silver gadget in his pocket. "And _what_ were you doing with it?" He asks. I start staring at the floor. He sighs and examines my arm, then the blade. "What were you doing, Bart?" I don't reply as he continues washing off my arm.

Soon enough he leads me out to the living room. Everyone notices us. "Bart, where were you?" Jaime asks. "Yeah, dude, you missed the best part..." Beast Boy trails off when he sees me arm. Nightwing pushes me (rather gently. I wasn't use to that...) on the couch. He takes out me pocket knife again. "Again, what were you doing with this?" He asks. I continue staring at my feet. Everyone was staring wide-eyed. "Bart, this is important. What were you doing?" he asks. I almost don't catch the concern in his voice.

I look up. They were all worried about me. I look back down and mutter, "Nothing. I tripped when I was holding it." I lied. We all went home after that. I couldn't help it. Nightwing didn't give me back my knife and I needed to vent. So at midnight, I took one of the biggest knifes. I run to the bathroom and lock the door. No one could get me... I pull up my sleeves and grip the knife before lightly dragging the tip against my skin. I apply a little pressure and blood draws. Have I mentioned I love the color of blood?

We were training the following morning. Nightwing was taking notes on me now. He thought what the other boys thought now. Jaime approached me first. "What really happened last night?" He asks. I shake my head, grinning. "Nothing. I tripped like I said before." I reply. He wasn't sure. The Justice League were talking and waiting for us to start. They were watching this time. _'That's pretty dumb,' _Rose tells me, _'Aren't they trying to save the world?'_

I snicker, murmuring a 'yeah' back to her. No one notices. We all get paired up. Me against Beast Boy. _'This oughta be fun.'_ Rose tells me. I don't even bother to get into a fighting position. He obviously isn't use to fighting hand-to-hand. I could easily beat him. With my hands tied behind my back, too. So I would beat him without using my speed.

He charged at me. I sidestepped and knocked him down. I wanted to laugh. _'You beat him in less than two seconds. Impressive.' _Rose says. I want to smirk, but Impulse wouldn't do that, so I don't. Something flaming comes toward me and I block it with one of my hands, gloved thank god. The glove catches on fire and I quickly throw it onto the ground. Suddenly it occurred that my pills might've been in that glove. I check my remaining glove. The pills are in there. I sigh in relief. But they see one of my red marks. It's one from last night. It was still red and swelled.

Jaime nearly screamed. Nightwing grabbed my other arm and kept me in place. "What happened." He demanded in a low growl. The league had been startled by the sudden actions, I knew. I reply with, "It's nothing." _'You need to stop lying, Bart.' _Rose tells me, _'they'll find out soon enough, and then they won't trust you.' _I just grin. Jaime frowns, knowing I was lying.

I continue grinning until Nightwing lets go of my arm, unsure of what to do next. And in an instant, I'm gone. He must be shocked.

"_**I should've been the one to die."**_

"_**Does this look like a future worth returning to?!"**_

I can't risk it now. So I take off the remaining glove and the knife I 'borrowed' from the Garricks. I don't cry as I slice the blade against my skin. That's obviously because I don't cry anymore. Another slice and I start laughing. No one has found me yet! I'm only in the changing room! Another slice. No one cared about me! Slice. It was sad, really! No one knew he was in here, no one knew what he was doing! Slice. No one knew of his time, the death of all of his family.

"Hermano? You in here?" It was Jaime. I quickly and quietly pull the glove back on and put the knife back in my glove's compartment. I stay silent, though. Beast Boy and Robin are with him, too. I don't come out of my hiding spot when they pass by me. "Impulse? Bart?" From Robin and, "Dude, where are you?" from Beast Boy. I wanted to yell out, "I'm under the sink!" but I knew I couldn't. I wanted to cry, for someone to hold me, but that wouldn't happen.

I _wanted _to be a hyper-active teen. I _wanted _to see that all my friends were still alive. I _wanted _to know I would wake up and my mom and dad were still alive. But life was cruel. So I didn't do anything but pull my knees up to my face and bury my head in my hands. I stay like this until I know it's safe to come out.

It was time to take my pills again. I needed them so I wouldn't age faster. Every week I needed one. But I always took an overdose. If I took an overdose, I can talk to Rose, and she can talk back. I take my pill bottle out and drop a few into my hand. _'You don't have to do this, Inertia.' _Rose tells me. I shake my head. "Yeah I do. Or else you'll leave me." I reply, "And don't call me Inertia. It's not my name anymore."

'_I can call you Kid Zoom.' _She says. I shudder. That had been a bad time in my life. _'Don't think I've forgotten about that.' _She adds. I mutter a, 'sorry'. I down the pills easily. Rose stays, making me sigh. I put the bottle back.

* * *

"_We're not going to kill him." Linda repeated. Rose sighed. "He's going to kill __us__ if we don't kill him first," She said. The older woman shakes her head, "He's my only family. I can't kill him." _

_The boy in between them was fainted, bloodstained and scarred. He had the almost exact costume as Impulse, but instead of maroon and cream colors, it was black and dark green. The goggles with now green, too. "Kid Zoom..." They both murmur as he twitches. Lian walks in, her laptop in hand. "His readings are normal," she says, "So long as we don't do anything to scare him, Kid Zoom is as well as gone."_

_Three days earlier..._

_The teen pulled out a knife, unknown to the guard. With a loud thump, the guard fell to the ground. Dead. Blood had spattered on the teen, who was forced to wipe it off his goggles. He practically melted into the dark, speeding along. He'd finally gotten the power inhibitor off. He was finally free. But something was wrong. _

_The second he'd gotten the costume, he'd become Kid Zoom. No one could stop him. Professor Zoom had awakened him, and he would fulfill his duty. After all, everyone else was scared of him. _

_He didn't want to admit it, but even Professor Zoom was scared. Scared of a mere child. 13 years old, and Kid Zoom was the most feared villain not part of the Reach. He had a mission right now, and he was going to finish it. Running close to the wall, he pulled out his knife from earlier. His targets were in sight. _

_Linda Park-West and Rose Wilson. Two important members of the resistance. He threw the knife at Rose and pulled a second out, throwing it at Linda. Rose was hit, Linda deflected it. So the battle started. _

_Present (still flashback)_

"_He's going to be ok?" Rose asks. "Are _you_ going to be ok?" Lian asks. Rose had been injured, a cast around her left arm and her stomach wrapped up. "Yeah, I heal fast." She replies. _

_**Rose was dead. They killed her. The fury was coming back. It was coming back... Laughter suddenly filled the air. Not happy laughter, but madly-driven laughter. The 13-year-old launched himself at Blue Beetle, his pocket knife pulled out. "She didn't deserve to die!" He yowled with an angry tone. A loud gun-shot was heard. **_

_**A boy collapsed, holding onto his knee. Blood was pouring out, forming a small pool of the red liquid. Everyone began scurrying away, afraid they would get shot. There stood Slade Wilson, otherwise known as Death-Stroke with a gun in hand. He nodded to the bigger person (Blue Beetle) and walked away. **_

"_**Pitiful, meat bag."**_

* * *

I took out a paper. It was my examination paper. I had stolen it before the scientists at S.T.A.R Labs could give it to Nightwing. I sighed. I would have to give it to him. _'Why not tomorrow?' _Rose asks. I slightly nod, "Yeah, that'd be a good idea..." I was going to give Nightwing this paper tomorrow morning.

The next morning comes all too quickly. And that's saying something, normally everything was so slow. I beacon Nightwing over and hand him the envelop. He cautiously takes it, but doesn't open it. Instead he gives me a new glove. I thank him and am about to walk away, but he opens the envelop and gasps. I stay there. He calls the Team together. I know what he's going to say, and I _really_ don't want to be around to hear. But he makes me stay.

He reads it aloud.

"Bart Allen. Age: 13. Gender: Male. No known medication." He says. I want to say, 'That's a lie,' but I don't. He continues, "Eye color: Green. Hair color: Brown. Height: 4'11." This causes a few people to start muttering. I can't believe they didn't realize I was that short... But then again, I stuffed tissues in my shoes to make myself look normal height. "3 in. under normal height." Nightwing reads, "Weight: 78 pounds. 35.4 pounds underweight." This causes everyone (but Superboy, but he looked fairly startled) to gasp. "BMI: 15.8. Notes: Unable to eat large portions of food at one time." He doesn't read some of the other notes. The ones about my scars. Or my still- healing ribs. ...Or about my artificial knee...

"Blood type: Unable to get blood sample. Afraid of needles."

M'gann rushes over to me and hugs me. "You must be so hungry!" She says. I want to reply with, "No, not really," but that isn't an Impulse kind of thing. So I don't say it. "Bart, we're talking with Black Canary later. You should come," Nightwing tells me. I want to say no, but I don't.

We arrive at noon. I almost chicken out, but I don't. We walk in. She smiles, but looks confused when she sees me. "Bart? Dick didn't tell me you were coming..." She says. Nightwing nods, "We got him to come."

"So what is this all about?" She asks. In a timid voice I reply, "Me." She tilts her head, "What do you mean?" She gets a concerned face, "Are they others giving you trouble?" I shake my head, no. "More like the other way around," Nightwing says, "Remember what happened yesterday?" Black Canary nods, "Bart ran out and no one could find him. Why?"

"Well, uh, um... There was a really big cut on his arm..." Beast Boy says. Black Canary then orders me to take off my gloves. I do as told. They all gasp when they see my cuts up close. She studies them for a second before shooing everyone but me out. Once the door was shut, she turned to me. "Bart, don't think I don't recognized these kinds of marks. These are obviously self-inflicted." I flinch when she says it.

"Why would you do that?" She asks. I look down. "I... Don't... Have the be- best past..." I try not to think about it. Her eyes widen. "Then... we don't have a good future... Do we?" She asks. I practically break down. "No! You don't have a good future! You're all _dead!_" I shout. She stares as I try not to cry, cradling myself on the floor. I suddenly start laughing. The mask was back on. "But that doesn't matter, right? That's the whole reason I came back in time!" I cry. She puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You aren't really a tourist." She confirms. The mask nods. I nod. "Can I... Can I talk to the _real _you?" She asks. I suddenly glare. "Go ahead." I mutter.

She is taken aback by the sudden change of attitude, but she seem doesn't mind. "When did you start hurting yourself?" She asks first. I deadpan, as if asking, _'you'd start with that first?' _"When I was nine." I reply, my face now emotionless. I pick myself up from off the floor and trudge to the sofa the blond wasn't sitting on. I pull my gloves back on and she asks again, "Why?"

"I hadn't meant to." I say. "But it felt... good." Wow, that sounded so stupid.

"Did anyone know about it?"

"My cousin Linda. But she accidently told everyone we are always around."

"Oh. What did they do?"

"Nothing."

Again she asks, "Why?" I snort. "It wasn't really worth it. Linda cut herself, too. The others just didn't have enough time to care about me." She looks shocked at this. I don't say anything.

She has not asked me anything in three minutes. Finally she speaks, "Barry died on that day you came back, didn't he?" I look up. No emotion is shown and she stares, worried and confused.

"Yes." I say before leaving.

I put _I = Fantasy _on. Jaime wonders what I'm listening to, so he takes my IPod and hooks it up to the speakers. _Chemical Emotion _starts blaring, as it was the next song to be played.

Jaime whoops as a loud notes is hit. All the music _really_ starts. But then the first singer, GUMI Megpoid, starts singing (duh XP). In Japanese, which confuses my friend. I sigh and put on _Move Along, _which was English.

I mouth along to the first few words, but stop when I notice Blue staring at me. He tells me, "You must really know and like this song." I nod.

We listen to it until I take my IPod back and put it in my glove's compartment (LOL, glove compartment XD). Nightwing walks in and tells me that we have another meeting with Black Canary in a few days. I sigh. Now I knew he wouldn't leave me alone...

And those few days passed and I managed not to cut myself. I slipped the knife (after cleaning it off, of course) back with the other knifes in the Garrick's kitchen. Now here I was, waiting for Black Canary with Nightwing. She wasn't here yet...

She suddenly rushes down the hallway. "Sorry I'm late," She tells us. I want to say, "no you aren't," but I don't. We enter her room and I unconsciously lock the door. They both stare and I mutter, "You usually have to lock the door if you need to talk to someone in the future." They both nod and we keep the door locked. It's probably to comfort me.

I don't need comforting.

We talk about numerous things. Nightwing looks back and forth between us as we speak. The topic of my family comes up. I don't reply to any of her questions. Finally she asks, "You have a family, right?" She knew I had a cousin, but...

Even so, I don't reply for three minutes. Finally I speak, "No. Not really." I look at her with a grim stare and say, "Barry Allen: died February 28th, 2016. Iris West-Allen: died March 16th, 2018. Don Allen: died July 30th, 2049. Meloni Thawne-Allen: died July 30th, 2049." I bite my tongue. I don't want to say the next few things. Nightwing and Black Canary are staring at me in shock.

"Owen Mercer: missing September 1st, 2055. Presumed dead." I nearly don't say the next person. But I do, and I try not to cry. "Rose Wilson: died February 1st, 2056." They don't know who the last two people are, but they can tell I care about them. I lied. She actually died December 24th. I hiss the next names, "Wallace West: missing September 1st, 2055. Presumed alive." Nightwing sighs in relief at the 'alive' part. "Iris West: missing January 18th, 2056. Jai West: missing January 18th, 2056. Both presumed dead." I finish.

"And those are only the closest people to me." I add. They stare at me before Black Canary asks, "Who are all they? Besides Barry, Wally and Iris, I mean." I slightly smile. I liked talking about my family.

"Don was my dad, Meloni my mom. Owen is my half-brother. While he isn't the best guy, he's pretty nice." I don't add that he's the new Captain Boomerang. "Iris West II is Wally's daughter and Jai West is his son. They're twins, but they don't look too much like each other. Sometimes people get Lian and Jai mixed up and mother and son." I laugh at this, remembering the time we had to dress Lian up as Jai so she could get into my camp.

"And Rose?"

I become sullen.

"Is it a bad topic?"

I put the mask back on and grin. "Rose Wilson, she was my best friend." I try not to cry or grip the couch to hard as I say, "And they killed her for some _I _did." They stay silent as I continue, "I should've been the one to die, not her..." I sob.

"That's why you cut yourself, isn't it?" She asks. I don't listen. "Because you think everything is your fault," she says. I continue sobbing. She moves to my couch and puts a hand on my back. She murmurs soothing things, rubbing my back.

"No one liked her. So they didn't care if she died. It was all because of who her father was, too." I hiss. "If only her father had been a hero instead of a villain. Then they would've tried to help her." She continues rubbing my back and Nightwing tries to calm me, too. It starts to work. I'm sleepy now...

I yawn and hiccup at the same time. They both relax but continue saying things to me. I let my head rest on Canary's lap and she runs her hand through my hair. Just like my mom use to. I yawn again and drift into a light sleep.

They accidently wake me up a few minutes later. I rub the sleep from my eyes and sit up. "Sorry," I mutter, "I fell asleep." They both smile.

"It's okay, I think you needed it." Nightwing tells me. The mask goes back on and I smile and yawn. "Should I go?" I ask. The two exchange a glance.

"You can, if you want." He replies. I do, but I can hear them continue talking.

"What should we do about him?" From Black Canary. Nightwing replies with, "I don't know. I've never dealt with a time-traveler before. Much less one who came back to prevent everyone's death."

"We might want to tell the rest of the League..."

I almost burst in and yell, "NO!" but I don't.

"That might not be a good idea..." Nightwing says, "For the most part, at least. For now, we should continue these sessions."

I nod when he says. Before either come out, I zoom away.

They wanted to tell. If they told, everyone would pity me. I don't want or need their pity. The question was, what would I do now? I could just ask them not to...

'_Or you could tell everyone,' _Rose tells me. "I can't." I reply.

'_Why not?' _

"I can't," I repeat before skidding to a halt. "I can." _'See?' _I fist- pump, even though no one was around, "I will!" Now a new question approached. When? I would have to talk to Jaime about this...

It was nearly midnight when he arrives. "You're late." I say. He hisses something to the scarab and replies with, "Yeah, I know. Why are we meeting here at midnight?" I sigh. "I've been thinking. I thought that... maybe... I should tell everyone else, including the league, about my past. I mean, your future."

He leans against the opposite wall. "Hermano... That might not be a good idea..." he replies. I look down, "I know. But it seemed like a good idea earlier." He ran a hand through his hair. "It is, but yet it isn't."

The following morning was horrid. I accidently met the Rogues. I beat them, but it all came back... Kid Zoom... My almost suicide... My times with the Rouges. And Owen. As much as I didn't like my half- brother, I still saw him as family.

"_Bart, as my little brother, you have to go first." The older boy says. "What!? You're only older than me by..." The brown- headed boy trails off. "By how long?" Owen asks, smirking. _

"_...five years..."_

"_I rest my case. Go," He says and pushed the boy younger than him by five years into the field. Nothing happens. Owen follows after a few seconds. "Everything is fine. Nothing was bombed." He decides. Bart sighs, "Then why did you push me?" _

"_Because when I hurt you, you never fight back." The 15 year old replies. Bart huffs, "That isn't fair!" _

"_Kid Zoom," he says, "when you're a part of the Rogues, nothing is fair. Especially when you join when you're only ten." _

I laugh suddenly, jerking out of my daydream. The others had been checking to make sure the Rogues hadn't hurt me. I smile, "Sorry, just thinking about a crash memory." I remember a picture we'd taken was in my glove pocket and I take it out. Jaime and Nightwing catch a glimpse of it, but no one else does.

It was of the Rogues and me.

The Justice League was having a meeting about the Reach and meta-genes. I didn't notice Jaime (with his Beetle armor on) open the door until I heard Aquaman say in a questioning voice, "Blue Beetle?"

I listen from behind the corner as he says, "I'm sorry, I've been hiding something. But I can't... I just can't..." I choose this as my moment to rush in, startling everyone. I wrap one arm around his should and in a hushed tone, I talk to him. "Oh blue, blue, blue! What happened to _keeping quiet?_" I say the last two words so quietly, it's nearly impossible to hear. I can tell the scarab is speaking to him.

"No. It's time for the truth." He shrugs of my arm and my face becomes scared- looking, confusing the others. He looks over to the others and with a serious face tells them something I wish he hadn't. "Impulse says that sometime in the future-" a few people in the room look like they're about to cut him off, but Batman signals them not to and no one interrupts. Jaime continues, "-I betray and bring on the Reach apocalypse." I stare in horror at the other's faces. He continues and walks to the middle of where everyone was sitting, "And that's not a future I can live with." He de-armors after doing so. "So whatever it takes, get this scarab off me."

They stare at him, everyone silent. No one realizes I'm still in the room. Everything was burning now. I start breathing heavily as the Justice League stare at my best friend/ future tormentor. I rush off, leaving a loud _boom_ and a burst of maroon and cream.

I don't go to my 'room', nor to Wally's house of grandpa's house. I go to where my camp will be built. I don't realize that it's a place I've seen before, during my time in the past. I want to scream and shout, for someone to hold me, for my half- brother to be with me, for Rose to be alive.

"_**Life isn't fair, Inertia."**_

"_**Thank you... and... Good bye..."**_

"_**Please end it now... I don't... I don't want to see him suffer anymore..." **_

"_**Bart, the mission is to protect everyone... You will be a sacrifice and a savior."**_

"_**Isn't it obvious? ...I guess it's true. Love is war. And I'm not giving in yet."**_

For Rose to be alive. I wasn't lying when I said it. Everyone hated her because of who her father was... Slade Wilson, A.K.A Death Stroke (KK: Yeah, I know it is one word, but my computer won't let me put it as one.). Everyone hated her because she was an _ex-_assassin. The first thought everyone got was probably _'Don't go near her, she'll kill me!_' And everyone thought that. Her brothers, Jericho and Grant, had died and her father worked with the Reach. She was homeless and only had _one _eye. Sure, she was pretty good at fighting, but she had the worst life out of the resistance. Out of my team.

There were so many differences between us. She was a girl, I am a boy. She was always hopeful, I'm never hopeful. She had long, silky, white hair, while I had short, somewhat fluffy, auburn hair. She had light blue eyes, the color of the sky. They always seemed to spark with an unknown flame, and I had dark blue eyes, dull and unforgiving. I had no flame.

"_**Then I'll just have to hope for the both of us!" **_

She was in the future. I'm in the past. ...She _is _dead. And I'm still alive.

We had things in common, I'm sure about that. We both hated the Reach with a burning passion. Neither of us wanted pity. We were both supposed to come here, to the past. But she died. And I didn't.

...I didn't realize it until the night before it happened. I had always thought of her as a sister, or an extremely close friend. Now that I think about it, the two of us had never been apart before then. When she died, I mean.

'_Are you thinking about me?' _She reappears. I look up. She was blushing. She was always pretty cute when she blushed. I blink a few times. I blush stammering a, "n-no nnh-o way, Rosie!" She pouts and replies with, _'Why would you call me Rosie? You know I hate that nickname!' _I snicker. She did hate that nickname. That is... _was, _I mean, the exact reason I called her that.

No one had come looking for me yet. How long has it been? A few minutes? An hour? A few hours? A day, even? Rose shakes her head. _'Inertia. It's been almost a week.' _I blink. I wasn't hungry. Or tired. So I wouldn't have any idea it's been a week. And again, no one's come looking for me. I think.

"_**We'll always be together, right In?" **__Rose asks. I blush and look down. "There will a time in our lives when we aren't. Otherwise... Yeah. We will always be together." I reply. She grins and leans forward. __**"So we are going to get married?" **__She teases. I push her back, though I realize she was blushing, too. Silence. __**"In?" **__I don't reply. She repeats my nickname a bit more frantically, __**"In!?" **__I laugh this time. My usual dry laugh. She sighs a sigh of relief. _

"_**Once your ribs heal, can we play a game?" **_

_I grin. Not my usual sarcastic smile, but a real grin. "You are _such_ a kid, Rosie." _

I hear yelling that jolts me out of my dream. I realize that I'd been quietly whimpering, there were a few tear trails on my cheeks. Rose shakes her head, _'They've narrowed it down to here.' _She decides. I snort. Quietly, of course. I want them to find me, but then again, I don't want them to find me.

"Bart, we know you're here!" Nightwing. I sigh. I spotted Beast Boy and Blue Beetle among them. Damn you, Beast Boy. ...Some of the Justice League was with them. I sigh again. It was a lost cause, bringing together so many people to find me. I was already useless. I was already dead inside.

I had no flame.

I peer down again. Batman (he probably hadn't wanted to come), Black Canary (of course...), Green Arrow (probably dragged by Canary), Flash (of course), Nightwing, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, Robin, Miss Martian and Superboy. They had come to find me. Blue was starring at my tree, but no one takes much notice. Except Superboy, but he doesn't say anything. He's also staring, but at where I am.

He knows I don't want to be found.

"Bart!" Grandpa yells, joining the others. Batman was just looking around, but not yelling, unlike the others. Beast Boy had turned into a tracking hound and must've sniffed me out. I hold my breath as he walks past my tree. Don't find me, don't find me, PLEASE don't find me! He walks to a different tree and I let out my breath. Superboy and Blue Beetle are muttering about something. They walk over to my tree. I gulp. Superboy mutters another something to my friend. They see me. I must look terrified. Superboy slightly nods. I blink and Blue Beetle suddenly yells, "It... it hurts! My stomach hurts so badly!" he doubles over, clutching his sides. I smirk. They were covering for me. As the other help him, I run down the other side of the tree and away from the others.

They all feel the gust of wind. Just before I'm out of ear-shot, I hear Jaime say, "I'm feeling a lot better now!" And then they continue looking, but they're following my breeze. I'm surprised when Barry isn't chasing after me. Maybe... Maybe I'm too fast for him?

I arrive to the place I hid the time machine. There are a few tools, some scrap metal, a blow torch, and a few blueprints scattered around. I quickly hide the tools, scrap metal and blueprints. I cover the time machine with a tarp I'd brought with me. It had been Rose's.

I wonder if it still smells like her...? I want to find out, but... I hear noises and quickly climb into one of the trees. They arrive just as I make it up to a height they won't think I'm at. "_Don't look under the tarp," _I hiss to myself. It is quite obvious Superboy heard it.

Rose laughs. _'You've gone insane. You're talking to yourself, In.' _She tells me. I snort. Blue Beetle was leaning against my tree, muttering to Superboy again. I knew they weren't going to buy me more time. Beast Boy sneezes while he's a bear. He blows off the tarp. They recognize it immediately.

"Isn't this Bart's time machine?" Black Canary asks. Nightwing, Robin and human-form Beast Boy all say 'yeah' at the same time. There were my blueprints, scrap metal and tools around it. And my picture.

It was of the Resistance. There was the G4 all in different positions. Raven had her arms crossed and she was glaring at the camera. Jinx (my cousin Linda) was sighing with her arms up in an, 'who knows?' way. Lian was staring at Aunt Dawn with a happy expression. Aunt Dawn was acting like my dad. Rose and Owen both had one of my arms and I had a 'why me?' kind of face. (KK: Something around the lines of T-T'.)

Nathaniel was sweat-dropping as he stared at the three of us. Damian, Carmen, Callie and Ty (KK: those last three are OCs.) were trying to peel the two older kids off me and Lediv (OC) was staring at something past the camera.

The people looking at the picture had a variety of reactions. Jaime and Beast Boy had laughed, the adults looked fairly confused, along with the others. It was then I realized the picture-me was wearing a sleeveless shirt.

So the long red marks were visible. A burn mark on my shoulder, the inhibitor collar, part of the fencing pattern on the visible part of my chest. Everyone's clothes were torn, I noticed. I unconsciously move my hands to cover my upper arms. No wonder they were all confused. I wrap bring my knees up to my chin and bury my face in between my chest and my knees.

'_It'll be okay, Inertia. It always is.'_

We both know that's a lie. But neither of us can admit it. I pause when everyone starts talking. "We know Bart's here. But where?" Black Canary says. Robin suggests that I might be in a tree. I growl, only slightly. Unnoticeable. Beast Boy turns into a bird and flies up to view the trees.

'_Are you giving up?' _

I shake my head and vibrate myself, becoming invisible. He doesn't see me as he glides past. I'm not sure though. So when he becomes human and points to my tree, I mutter a few curses. Superboy looks mildly surprised. "Impulse-" I hate my new name. I liked Inertia better. "-are you up there?" Green Arrow calls. I pause before peering over the branch I was sitting on. "Some of us don't like yelling!" I yowl back.

Mutters follow. _'...Inertia?' _"Yeah?" I murmur, still curled up. I can almost feel her warmth as I close my eyes. _'Please... don't fall asleep...' _She yawned. _'You haven't eaten or drunken anything in a week. You... might die... If you don't get food and water in the next five hours..." _I'm trying, Rose. I really am, but I'm so tired... Maybe I'll see you in my sleep...

'_No, please! Don't fall asleep! Keep talking!'_

I yawn, but don't really move beside that. "Why...?"

I mutter to the scarab, getting weird looks from the rest of the rescue party. We'd finally located Bart, but none of us knew how to get him down from the tree. Those of us who could fly were tempted to just go get him, but...

_Jaime Reyes, the Impulse's heart rate has slowed. He has fallen asleep._

"And that's something I need to know?" I ask suddenly. Everyone looks at me. I smile, embarrassed.

_The Impulse has not had nourishment in the time he's been gone. He has approximately four hours and 49 minutes until he dies of starvation._

My eyes widen. "N-no..." Everyone keeps on staring at me.

_The Impulse has odds of 35.9% for living. Unless you act now, the Impulse will die._

"Do... do you think he's had something to eat or drink recently?" I ask in a meek voice. They finally realize it. Beast Boy, Nightwing and I go up the tree. Beast Boy flies back down as Nightwing hands my younger friend. At this moment, I forget about the prophecy. I forget that the boy I'm carrying is from a horrible future. I just need to focus and save him. We rush him to the Watch Tower's medical bay, knowing we couldn't take him to a hospital.

After all, what would they think about him being from the future?

After a day, I have no idea whether or not he's alive. I think he is... But no one has come out to tell me anything. The Team is as worried as I am. I may be in the process of losing my best friend, though. They aren't losing a best friend.

_Do not think negatively, Jaime Reyes. It will cause worse things to happen._

They finally let us in. He doesn't look the same. His face is so pale, and his scars are visible on the short sleeved shirt he'd been changed into. M'gann can't speak, Robin and Wonder Girl are latched onto each other, looking scared. Nightwing grits his teeth and Superboy seems to become angry. And then Lagoon Boy and Beast Boy can't look at him.

"Will he be alright?" I finally ask Black Canary. She sighs. "I... Don't know. It looks like it, but..." She trails off, "He has a fever." I then notice there was a towel on his forehead. She walks over and takes it, getting another one, folding it, running cold water on it, wringing it and putting the towel on his forehead. He starts muttering in his sleep flailing a bit. Black Canary rushes over and starts stroking his head.

"You can come back later, if you want." She adds the last part, seeing some of the others looking sick. She had shooed us out and had just closed the door. I sigh. And the scarab hasn't spoken...

"W-What's going... Where am I?" I manage. I was lying in a bed... and... Black Canary was beside me? She smiles, "I'm glad you're awake." I bite back a 'no you aren't.' She seems to sense this and sits on the end of the bed. "Bart, you almost died."

"I know. Rose told me."

"But... You said she was dead..."

"She is. I know that the Rose I'm talking to is just a figment of my imagination. I just like to pretend it's the real her."

The blond woman stays silent. "You never answered my question," I say. She looks up and replies, "The Watch Tower." I nod, if only grunt. "They all know now, don't they?" I'm not sure...

"Not everything. But they're all worried about you-" I finally snap. "No they aren't. Or they shouldn't be!" I cry. She doesn't reply. "No one's ever cared about me! They shouldn't, either!"

"They went through your room." She finally says. I glare at her, my eyes still teary. "They only found a few pictures," the woman adds. I try not to, but I start crying, now sitting up. She doesn't comfort me. It seems like over an hour, but I finally pass out.

* * *

"_In?"_

I think it was Rose. My suspicions are confirmed a few seconds later.

"_Please wake up, In. It isn't your time to die yet."_

"What do you mean?" I ask. Everything is warm, not hot, but warm, like a pleasant spring day. The trees are in full bloom, the grass is cut but green, the sky is cloudless. My eyes widen. "Am I dead?"

She shakes her head. I notice she's wearing a pretty white dress. And it comes back. She was dead. "How are you here?"

"_I'm trying to save you. You aren't dead..."_ She's about to add "yet," but is cut off when I tackle her. "Can I stay dead?"

Her eyes widen in horror. _"Why would you want to stay dead?!" _She screeches. I don't flinch; I smile, instead. "Because you're here." She seems to calm down a bit. _"You've almost completed your mission," _She tells me. I nod and murmur a 'good.' _"And you know what happens when you do."_

I nod again. "Our future will cease to exist. I will die," I say. By stopping Blue Beetle, I'm erasing my own life.

She cups my cheek and I can see the faint tears sliding down her own. It's enough to bring me to tears, as well. _"Please, In, they need you." _

"But I need you, too."

She stares, now crying. _"And I need you. But life isn't fair, In. Even for the dead." _I stare in horror as she pushes me. _"In, wake up, now!" _She demands, the tears flowing openly.

"_Imp, wake up!"_

"_Bart, please, don't be dead!"_

I realize those last two aren't from her. They're from the Team, Blue Beetle and Nightwing. Jaime and Dick. Nightwing probably can't stand to see another person die and Blue Beetle was my best friend. ...No, Jaime's my best friend. Blue Beetle is my tormentor.

I suddenly am jutted out of my sleep (or was it my death?) and can hear the faint _beep. Beep. Beep. _From one of the scanners. Not fully aware, I only manage to crack open one eye. ...Jaime, Dick, Barry, Iris, Wally, Jay, Joan, Artemis, Garfield (okay, okay, Gar for short), Dinah, Tim, Cassie and M'gann are in the room. I'm surprised that they can all fit, but I realize some more people are outside the room.

My "family" rush to the bed I'm in. I open my mouth to speak. Nothing comes out but a small squeak. I shut my mouth. Then Artemis, Gar, Tim, Cassie, M'gann and Dick get shooed out. I seem to let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Bart..."

It comes from Iris.

I get the sudden feeling that I'm going to vomit, but I haven't eaten anything. So when I cough, only blood comes up. Iris and Joan can't stand the sight, and Wally makes them leave.

Dinah shakes her head, "Bart..." She doesn't know what to say next and I stare through half-lidded eyes. "I'm fine," I cough, "I don't need to be in a special room or anything like that."

They stay silent and I finally say, "Minor..." Another cough, "wounds... shouldn't be cared about." They stay silent as I push myself up. "Besides, I've had worse," I add, keeping myself from coughing again.

"Worse?" Jay finally manages to say. Now I stay silent. They seem to be trying to come up with reasons for me to tell them, but they can't.

"No spoilers, sorry."

Jaime flinches, already knowing what I'd been through. Barry notices. "You knew?" He asks him. Jaime shakes his head and replies with, "Not very much." I wished they'd all just disappear...

It takes three days to recover. Not completely, but enough to get out of the wretched medical bay. In the future, if you went into a med bay, you wouldn't come out. Rose went in once. She came out, but with three broken ribs.

Jaime, Cassie or Gar have to be with me 24/7 now, apparently. It's starting to annoy me. So I, extremely annoyed, tell Jaime, my bodyguard at the moment, that I would tell everyone. Thus this meeting came to be. Everybody was staring at me and I stared back, unfazed. Being a blunt, jaded teen, I get strait to the point.

"In my time, most of you are dead." This shocks everyone. Before anyone can talk, I carry on talking. I face Batman, as he was closest. "Died July 30th, 2019. Hero Massacre." This unnerves him, obviously. I face Green Arrow, "Died August 12th, 2019. Hero Massacre." I face Black Canary and Captain Marvel. "Both of you died December 12th, 2019. Dinah died from an infected wound from the Hero Massacre, and Billy died of hunger." Almost like I did.

Not everyone was here, just the Team and some of the Justice League. I turn to Flash. "Died February 28, 2016. Neutron killed you." I say. He murmurs something to himself. I then turn to the Team. Nightwing's first. "Died November 22nd, 2039. Unknown cause." Then M'gann, Superboy and L'gann. "M'gann goes missing on July 6th, 2047. Superboy and Lagoon Boy go missing a week later; I think they went looking for M'gann." Miss Martian can't help but 'aww'.

Raven stares at me. I skip her, since she was alive. I also skip Jaime. Artemis is next. "You died March 4th, 2020. Unknown causes, though it's presumed Death Stroke killed you." Just another reason everyone hated Rose.

"What about my sister...?" She asks. I slightly smirk. "She's dead," I say. She becomes even sadder. I add, "I was with her when she died. Lian is part of the Resistance." This seems to brighten her up. I turn to Beast Boy. He looks like he's about to cry. So I skip him. But then I pause. He wasn't dead, I think. He married a woman named Tara Markov when he was 19.

I turn back to Artemis, who looks confused. "When Lian gets older, please ask her to learn a bit about technology." I say and almost silently add, "I'll need it. There's no doubt Slade is going to blow up my knee again." Superboy raises and eyebrow and asks, "What about your knee?" I sigh. Adjusting my weight to my left leg, I pull my other leg up. "It's artificial." I say nobody believes me, I can tell. "Death- Stroke shot me with a shotgun. It wasn't all bad, though. I read through the entire library." They still don't believe me.

I roll my eyes. Well they'd believe me when the other me gets his knee blown. I wish Rose were here... I, knowing they'd probably want to discuss this among themselves, rush out.

They would find me at my favorite place, dozing. I can't help but wonder if they noticed the tear stains on my face.

* * *

KK: Finished! I have 10,781 words! I feel sad about writing this. Now I have a quiz about what you learned/might've already known. Yeah, pop quiz!

Rose: Boo! I hate pop quizzes!

KK: Don't we all...

1) What's Death-Stroke's real name?

2) Is Rose able to see into the past or future?

3) How many OCs did I mention in here?

4) Should I make this into numerous one-shots?

KK: The first three questions don't have to be answered, but please answer the third! And yes, Rose Wilson (A.K.A The Ravager) is a real character. It would be awesome if Young Justice was continued (Season 3...?) and Rose came back to help Bart from the future. And if Terra (from Teen Titans) came so she and Beast Boy could be together again.

Rose: ...Did anyone catch the Teen Titans information? Like Bart being shot by my dad? Or Raven and Terra being mentioned?

KK: Wow, I just realized this was a font of 14 and has 28 pages. Cool...

Rose: Review... OR I WILL KILL YOU!

KK: *sweat-drop* Don't worry, Rose is always violent. But it would be nice if you (the viewers) would review. ...Just a suggestion...

Bye~!


End file.
